


Cut Me Deeply

by KkGgINoU



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Figurative Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Prose Poem, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkGgINoU/pseuds/KkGgINoU





	Cut Me Deeply

The wounds of my battles- they show not.

The scores upon my face, the gashes

Across my heart

That threaten to undo; that I might face

Mortality. In body and spirit

I wage war.

Against their arrows; and their blades brandished

So near to my flesh, so that they might

Strip me away.

I have no armor; no smith would forge any

So strong to repel blows of my enemies.

I forge my own.

A helmet of brass that they would not see

The pain written- engraved in my face,

My eyes.

Thick clothes that they would not see me, nor the

Retaliation hidden in the fabric.

A breastplate,

That nothing should harm my heart; so that no

Sword could touch me, nor sharp word wound my soul.

To no avail.

My heart is wounded beyond repair, but ought that be

Concern?

My soul is torn away, stripped from me- should I

Care?

My own honor trampled, mocked to my face

As I am savagely declared to be

Unworthy of a mother's love.

What complaint have I that they would allow?

What reparation ought I receive,

As I am seen a beast?

So I mock them in turn, that their remarks nay

Lay a scratch

"Cut me deeply- my soul bleedeth not for thee."


End file.
